meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Three Curses of Death
The episode begins by showing pictures of Maker fighting against three Generic Tree Ninjas. The pictures are shown in rapid succession, increasing in speed until the viewer finally sees Maker kill two ninjas and injure the third. The remaining ninja returns to his master, The Hidden One, to bring news of their failure. Not taking this well, The Hidden One touches the ninja's head, causing his eyes to burst from their sockets and his body to disappear in a wave of lightning. The Hidden One gives an order to a subordinate in the shadows, who proceeds to run off. Back at Maker's quaint home on a lake, the protagonist enters his home while Bear Mom roots through his garbage for food, without luck. Inside, Maker pours tea into an old, cracked cup and thinks back to his younger days. A young student with an afro, Maker, rubs stones together to start a fire under a tea pot while his sensei, a Gorilla, sleeps nearby. (:( Uh, yeah you sleeps nearby like you should...) Maker succeeds in starting a small fire, when his master begins rubbing his fingers together. Suddenly, the tea pot heats up and explodes, burning off Maker's afro. Though saddened at the loss of his hair, he humbly bows to his master, who offers him some tea, seemingly in the same cup present Maker is holding. Back in the present time, a rabbit warrior, Nhar Bit, suddenly emerges from the shadows beneath a small whicker basket next to Maker. Nhar Bit and Maker stare at each other for a few seconds before Nhar Bit attacks. He uses a set of claws ripped off an animal as sharp weapons, though Maker manages to quickly disarm him. Nhar Bit begins throwing paper bombs, which are shaped like dumplings, at Maker, who dodges them left and right. Maker catches a group of bombs in an umbrella and throws them at Nhar Bit, destroying most of his house. Maker stays focused on Nhar Bit, (Rlly, freaking rabbit... Nhar Bit is hard to defeat!) who lies face down on the floor. Suddenly, two giant claws come out of Nhar Bit's hat, until eventually Nhar Bit hangs by his head underneath a giant crab. Maker is grabbed by the tail and tossed out of his house, landing near the bank of the lake. The clouds suddenly part, and Maker sees the spirit of the Sensei Gorilla in the sun, rubbing his fingers and creating fire on his hand. With a new sense of determination, Maker prepares to end the battle once and for all. The crab jumps into the lake and Maker stands up, rubbing his hands together. The crab lunges at Maker, who finally creates a strong fire in his hands. He dodges the crab's attack and sticks his hands in the lake, boiling the water and the crab to death. Nhar Bit's body explodes from the extreme heat. The Hidden One watches this through a pool of water in a basin, angry at Nhar Bit's failure. Later, Maker places a cup of tea on his sensei's grave, praying in thanks. After the credits, Bear Mom sits sadly near a fire, roasting a fish skeleton she found in Maker's trash can for dinner. One of the giant crab's cooked claws suddenly washes ashore, and she celebrates her good fortune. Category:Blog posts